


Noisy

by Blossomdriver



Series: Gold Gun Girls [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: Everyone is noisy to know the extent of D.A.R.I. and Bea's relationship.
Series: Gold Gun Girls [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1008276
Kudos: 4





	Noisy

**/This, thing, is getting worse, your relation with her.**

**/Shhh, I think it’s rather cute!**

**/Please, not so loud.**

**/So tell us, what do you see in her that is so irresistible that you fall for her?**

**/Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!**

**/Will everyone stop talking at once, please?**

**/And because all of you are all so noisy. I will tell you-**

**/YES! Finally!**

**/Some other time.**

**/BOOOO.**

  
  



End file.
